Help:Ask a Beypedian
a Beypedian|action=edit&section=new}} Click here to start a new discussion thread Phantom Is Phantom o Is Orion good 14:44, July 27, 2012 (UTC)Amitav :Yes, actually Phantom can be tied with Duo as the very-best Stamina-Type Metal Wheel out there. It is considered an evolution of Burn because although they have the same general appearance, Phantom is better at distributing weight towards the outside. Orion however, is just a typical Clear Wheel, not really any uses. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 18:22, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Evolution If you could Evolve the Bey Earth Eagle 145WD what parts would you use 14:32, August 2, 2012 (UTC) :Well, if I would "evolve" Earth Eagle 145WD; I'd turn it into a MF2-H Duo Eagle BD145RDF. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 18:47, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Hell Kerbecs I thinking of getting Kerbecs which one shall I get the blue,red or normal one 11:04, August 2, 2012 (UTC) :Not a difference at all, but if I were you, I'd get the blue/red for aesthetic and collection purposes, but the norm for battle. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 18:47, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Battle Gravity Destoryer AD145WD Vs Hades Kerbecs BD145DS 23:10, August 6, 2012 (UTC) :In a real life uncustom battle, Kerbecs would probably win due to its weight distribution, Spin Track in Boost Mode, as well as Performance Tip which just overshadows those of Destroyer. The same would apply to the anime because Julian suffered a mental breakdown when Damian destroyed, Destroyer (no pun intended). [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 18:47, August 13, 2012 (UTC) I Am Trying To Go In The Chat Room And Nothing Is Showing Up. XXEragonXx (talk) 20:18, August 21, 2012 (UTC) best beyblade 15:48, August 26, 2012 (UTC) ok my #1 bey has some like dints/gashis in its Energy Ring i was wondering if ther's a way to repar it or if i should just replase it 03:31, September 1, 2012 (UTC) i accadintaly put the same one twice it was my 1st time doing this plastic repairs? is ther any way to repair dinks/dints/gashes on the plastic parts of a Bey like it's Energy Ring...cause my #1 Bey has some Beys that would suite Sonic charachters ANY part combonations what Beys do you think would fit characters of Sonic the Hedghog?: example, i think a Midnight Befall UW145 XF would suite Shadow the Hedghog These Beyblade episodes... Just cancel Beywheelz already... At least... That only comes on on The Saturdays... Beyblade is better then Beywheelz. 00:49, September 18, 2012 (UTC) ruber performans tips do Beyblades with Ruber Performans Tip perform better in the PortableMetal Fusion Beystadeam...or ones like the Pegases Thunderwhip? Sonic the Hedghog character Beys this is the same as one of my erlyer posts..but now i'm a websight member ok with ANY parts combinations what kind of Beys do you think would suit some Sonic characters?*example: (i think a Midnight Befall UW 145 XF would suit Shadow the Hedghog). Just something to descuss 14:53, September 20, 2012 (UTC) In which beyblade is the perfomance tip 'B' is used? when is the beyblade tournament london 2012 19:34, September 21, 2012 (UTC) is samurai pegasus real? Bladerofwinter2012 (talk) 00:32, September 27, 2012 (UTC) HELP!,SOMEONE sugest a goodhasbro MM bey to buy,HELP! Thanks 00:27, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Protaganist No. 1 Blader Protaganist Champion Which Out of these three protaganists do you think is the best? Tyson Granger Gingka Hagane Zero Kurogane 14:52, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey i was just wondering, since the first series of the Metal Saga then it has always been an evil bey: Lightning L-Drago (Metal fusion), Twisted Tempo (Metal Master) and Diablo Nemesis (Metal Fury)! So my question is, do you think it is going to be an evil beyblade in Zero-G like Diablo Nemesis?? And if so then what kind of creature or element do you think it will have?? Please answer. Bleck11 (talk) 21:02, October 25, 2012 (UTC)User:Bleck11 When does the beyblade let it rip came ? which year? 12:32, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Is Blitz Striker's special move really "Flash of Lightning," not "Lighning Nova Strike/" Sora the Blader (talk) 00:41, November 7, 2012 (UTC)Sora the Blader WHO IS MORE FAST ? SOARING WING PEGASUS OR SPIKE GASH STRIKER ? Who is the best How do you think is the best ginka,sho temma, or tyson 02:31, November 15, 2012 (UTC) PHANTOM ORION DEFEATING BEYBLADE Can? I ask you which is the best Zero-g beyblade that can defeat Phantom Orion?If there are more than one tell me all their names.Or you can tell me a combination of any season. Wanting to join :-0 I would love to join Beyblade wiki, but what am? I in for when? I join? Thanks, Potential Guy 15:59, November 29, 2012 (UTC)hi is hasbro really making a 4d system? What is the best beyblade in metal fusion,masters and fury 11:54, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Is this illegal 03:43, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Is diablo nemesis gb145wd illegal ? (ultimate balance mode). Im wondering because ultimate balance mode is only suppost to be usable with X:D but i made a perfectly working bey gb145wd. Should I get Fang Leone 145 W2D,Variares D:D, or Cosmic Pegasus F:D? 16:43, December 31, 2012 (UTC) King of video games 9 (talk) 15:06, July 15, 2014 (UTC)when did the manga of beyblade end?! Shogun Steel Manga Does anyone know when the Shogun Steel Manga comes to Germany? TheFourSeasonBlader (talk) 13:30, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Are there gonna be Any more Beyblade: Shogun Steel episodes post "Bridge to the Future" in the USA? 744872 (talk) 07:10, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Is Beyblade on hiatus until 2018 or 2019? Is Beyblade on hiatus until 2018 or 2019? If not when will more shows and toys be released in the USA? Tyler Coleman or Duke